-.-.
"-.-." is the forty-second video in the EverymanHYBRID series and the fifth of the "hidden" videos. It is likely the last of the hidden videos with morse code titles since it completes the sequence. Transcript opens as a low shot from a bed with Alex and Jeff sitting on the floor holding a bass and ukele. Their faces are cut off by the camera. Alex: One, two, three, four. guitar and ukulele playing the first 9 seconds of 'Who Could Win a Rabbit' by Animal Collective, which is reoccurring song within the series . to a shack like enclosure. The time appears to be evening, about an hour before the sun completely sets. The three boys are sitting on the ground around a mass of small candles which provide most of the light. The camera is held high above them. The sounds of birds chirping are loud. It is unclear who is holding the camera. We'll refer to this area as "the shack" for ease of reference. Jeff: Those holding up? Evan: They're doing good. clinks his cuffs. Vince: Remember, Jeff, I've got the keys, so if anything goes down, gotta protect the package. Everyman. pans up to reveal a yard. The camera man then pans across the shack to the back, with its missing wall overgrown with vegetation. It then quickly pans towards the front again. Evan: Jump in front of him. Jeff: Throw them in the woods and run. Evan: Hah. Vince: Not that I don't trust you Evan. Just- camera man begins walk behind Vince. Evan: Oh no, bro, don't worry about it man, I fuckin fully understand. You guys get the fuck out if anything slips or goes fuckin' south. to Vincent's basement. Vince and Jeff come downstairs into camera view. Evan is holding the camera. Evan: What is up boys? My camera's like wha- Vince: -what were you saying? Jeff: -was tellin' Vin about- remember what we were talkin' about the other night about my brother and the feral thing? Evan: Yeah. Jeff: Well, we first saw it at the school. It seemed like he followed... Now he's back to my house. Evan: Yeah. Jeff: I mean- W-we were wide open at the school. How many opportunites has he- has he had us in the wide open and then targets my brother and backs off once we-we're there, once we try to intervene. I mean, we have nothing on him. back to the shack. The camera man is in the position he walked in before, on the other side of Vince. Evan: Yeah, fuckin' home sweet home. Vince: Only one thing missin'. to a dark parking lot. The camera is very unfocused, on the ground and tilted, pointing at a dark-colored truck. The Rake crawls in front of the truck towards the camera, shuffling quickly to his side. The camera seems to make very rapid jump cuts while it crawls. The Rake lowers himself to the ground, apparently sniffing. He who sniffs and grunts at something on the floor. to Evan's basement. Daniel: So how have you guys been, alright? Evan: No. Hahahah. Did you see my arm? It looks like fuckin'- Jeff: Dude, sparky died, man. Daniel: You serious. Evan: Yeah. Daniel: What happened? Jeff: My brother was burying her today. Evan: Man it's better if we just don't even--fucking-- you don't even wanna know about it dude-she got hit by a car, a very mean, very pissed off car. back to the candle lit area. Vince: That would be Steph. Evan: Yeah. Vince: Has anyone- You haven't seen her? Evan: No I haven't seen her lately. I was wonderin' about that too. Jeff: Don't know if that's a good thing or not. Vince: ---- Never seems to want us together. Jeff: Nineteen years go by... you forget... for a moment I thought it was all real. [Cut back to the ''Vincent's basement'.]'' '''Jeff: We saw what it did to your arm and... how's that going anyway. Evan: It stings to say the least. Jeff: I'm sayin' like, he had us dead to rights and he let's us get away. Vincent: I don't want to seem like a Debbie downer here, and be the bearer of bad news, but maybe HE has a stake in us and He doesn't want this thing attacking us, and it knows. to Steph looking down and cleaning her glasses. Jeff: With no idea that we were even looking for her, you know what I mean I'm sayin' Evan: Hahaha. Jeff: Just when you start feeling like, 'You know, I can get used to this.' lost that's when you know shit's about to go down, so I guess we'll see her soon enough. Vince: Well I've had a warning the past couple weeks, I guess, I guess you can call them weeks, I don't- you know--- who knows time with wherever the fuck we are. But, uh, something big's gonna happen gentlemen, I can feel it. Jeff: Ever ambitious. [Cut to Jeff back in ''Vincent's basement'.]'' '''Evan: Like uh- Jeff: 'Tainted goods? '''Vince: '''More or less, you can laugh about it, but that fucking seems like what's happening . ''back to candlelit area. '''Evan: Yeah. Vince: I just don't know what. Evan: You've got one of those fuckin' things next to you. Vince: Get the fuck out of here. Jeff: Could never get used to that. Thousand mile stares. Vince: I say let 'em watch. If he wants to have his little game... -''[ There is some kind of sound of communication that is not a language that we can understand, possibly coming from whatever/whoever is holding the camera, Vince seems to respond to it... ]''- ...exactly. If he wants to have his little game, let it happen. Evan: Speaking of games, um, I got some news from uh, the HABIT, he's starting to make this fuckin contest or some shit, in a couple of months. Think it's... think it's gonna have something to do with us. Jeff: What? Evan: I don't- I don't know. I don't know what he's looking to do. Vince: He gets more and more elaborate each time we see him. Evan: He's just as crazy. Jeff: We know why that is. [Back to ''Vincent's basement.']'' '''Vince: This thing won't touch us because it knows who the boss is. Jeff: What about my brother? It seems like he freakin targets him. Vince: Well your brother up until this point has had no stake in this, he hasn't been with us. He's been fine. Evan: He's had no contact with that fuckin' thing. Vince: Like you said, we're tainted goods man. lit area Evan: So I uh, I don't know if you guys know but they (he?) got the Doctor. Jeff: How long ago was that? Evan: Five years. to open field, balding man with dark hair, woman with red hair. Cameraman Man: What're you tapin' me for, tape mommy. Woman: Tellin' 'im now? Jeff: Laughter [Cut back to ''Vincent's basement'.]'' '''Evan: I don't like the way that fuckin' feels. Feels like there's somethin- fuck that- like something's got its hands on us? Fuck that! Vince: Yeah. back to candlelit area Evan: Yeah he put up a hell of a fight, though. The guy was a fucking champ. Vince: You of all people would know. Evan: Oh shit yeah, man, right here. Boom. Jeff: That's like 30 something years that guy trucked on. Vince: For us, it was all for us too. Evan: If he didn't piss off those fucking things... [Back to ''Vincent's basement.']'' '''Vince: That's what it seems more and more like. "Cause you're right, that thing could have torn us to shreds. That's all we can do. Jeff: If we're safeguarding-- Evan: Could have- Could have, my fucking arm. Laughter. Jeff: Whatever, we're not gonna let him go runnin' off anyway. Vince: Yeah without a doubt. Evan: Fuck that, we gotta keep a much closer eye on your brother. Jeff: We got your arm fucked up in the process. Vince: It could be more than his arm next time. Evan: It could just be the arm. Jeff: He spent all day burying his dog. You know Sparky, she was like his only freakin' friend. I mean he has friends at school, but ever thing since that thing with my parents, you know...? to candlelit area. Jeff: He went down with a bang, eh? Evan: Yeah he did, he did. Vince: Doesn't know when to stop. Jeff: I expected nothing less of him. I guess when we're done with this iteration we'll have a nice little war buddy talk with him. Vince: Hah, except we won't be the, the uh, American legion. Fuck. Jeff: No fuckin with that. Vince: It's dark though. starts standing. Vince: You alright Ev? Evan: Yeah, no, I'm good, listen if I could have the keys that would be much appreciated. Vince: You can uh, we'll unlock you when we get back to the- Jeff: Who had the keys again? to shot of sun from underwater, someone, presumably Evan falls toward the camera from above. to open field. Jeff's Mom: When Alex is out of middle school, we'll build our cabin right in there. to multiple forms blocking the sun from the underwater camera. The camera surfaces as there is a struggle of a windmill. Jeff: The wind stopped as soon as we got next to it. to candlelit area. Evan turns and charges Jeff, hands going for his throat as he pushes him against a wall. It is revealed to look a lot like an old cargo container. Evan: JUST GET THE FUCKING KEYS, JEFF! Notes *The title of this video is the letter "C" in morse code, making the titles of the hidden videos spell "CHAOS" backward. *The area Jeff and his parents are walking around is Baldpate Mountain, specifically the field with the large tree seen in A Day in the Life, 77of76.avi, and some of the other hidden videos. *This video gives strong evidence in support of the Iteration Theory. *Evan's gestures suggest that Dr. Corenthal shot him in the head. Speculation *The Ark/Candleverse crew is their fairmount selves where they were taken by Slendy and HABIT. Explaining how they were talking as though they knew the two and how they were talking about themselves as separate people. *The Candleverse crew are the Archetypes from which every iteration's Evan, Vince, and Jeff are made. When someone dies in an iteration, as soon as that iteration ends, their archetype gains knowledge of the events of that iteration. (The boys also make it clear that Steph and Dr. C exist in this way too, but are nowhere to be found during -.-..) *The crew purposefully chose this video for the big reveal as it is frustrating as hell and morse code for C looks a lot like an exasperated text-based smiley. (-.-.) *Evan and Vince both talk as though HABIT does in fact inhabit Evan's body. Evan relays the specific events of being punched or shot in the face by Dr. Corenthal as HABIT is killing him. *There is a lot of talk, imagery, and editing that alludes to Steph being connected to Rake. * Slenderman may be the one holding the camera during the scenes at the shack. * HABIT's murder spree in Evan's body is stopped when Dr. Corenthal shoots him in the head at some point in the future. * Slenderman is not filiming the scenes at the shack, because the picture would be too distorted. ** This is also supported by the fact that the filmer was referred to as "one of those things," suggesting that there is more than one. There is no evidence of more than one Slenderman existing. External Links *Orginal video *Fan-made video placing the random clips of The Candlelit Area, and Vincent's Basement in chronological order: The Video Category:Videos